LOVE stand for animals
by SummerSpirit18
Summary: Aphrodite has a bad day. 2 almost broke ups and 6 demigods in denial. Yes,definitely a bad day.What a goddess could do? Oh, just if you'd know.A little trick and BAM! We have 5 annoyed girls, 5 even more annoyed boys, a lot of annoyed Gods and a happy Aphrodite. Why? Let's say just that the fur, tails, hooves, feathers, long ears and claws don't fit the demigods.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:****Um...I never know what to say in the first AN.**

**Beta:Lightning-AND'Death**

**Couples:Prcabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper, Leyna**

**I forget something?**

***Rick's lawyers glaring***

**Oh, right!**

**Disclaimer:I don't own PJO or HoO**

* * *

**Prologue**

Aphrodite threw the perfume across the room in frustration. The bottle hit the wall and broke with a loud sound.

Yep, the goddess of love isn't in a good mood. Not one of her smiley days.

The reason you may ask? Well, it's pretty simple: love problems.

Aphrodite thought the dilemma would be nearly impossible to occur, but everything seemed to just hate her and she stood corrected.

And no, she's not the one with love problems. Of course not, that would be absurd. Her couples are the ones with the problems!

Many of her top couples are categorized in many categories, such as on the edge of breaking up, too oblivious to notice each other's feelings or not spending quality time with each other and having not enough fluff, for instance, Percabeth. Her favourite couple almost broke up yesterday! Yes, you read that right. Broke up.

And like that wasn't enough, her daughter has love problems. It's pretty peculiar for her daughter having love problems, knowing she inherited plenty from her mother. Hell, she was made with love, as wrong as it may sound. She was a product of the love goddess, translating to having perfect love experience with her soul mate, but today may not be the case.

Screw the distance between camps.

The worst thing is she set those two couple to be happy and spend undying love with each other, though that's not happening!

Let' not forget the other demigods.

It's driving Aphrodite insane! 6 stubborn demigods obviously know who their other half is but they just won't admit it. Why won't they?! Don't they want to have a happy ever after?

What would Aphrodite do with 6 demigods in denial?

And no she can't force need to do this on their own which made it very frustrating and hard for Aphrodite to admit it.

The goddess sighed and fell on the nearest armchair. Then a little ball of pink with two little black eyes leaped in her lap.

Her poodle Pinkie Pie (yes, she named the poodle after the pony) looked up at her with those doe shaped eyes and licked her hand.

"Oh Pinkie! You are so sweet!" Aphrodite mused, as she stroked Pinkie's ears. "Every_ girl_ would love to have a little animal like you to warm up her heart and to be there for her"

The goddess stopped dead in her tracks and blinked.

Her face broke in a huge maniac smile as a scheme waltzed inside her head.

"That's it!" She exclaimed, confidently. "Thank you, sweetheart!"Aphrodite gave the poodle a peck on the head and ran in her control room.

Okay, you may be in a serious confusion state.

Oh well it's hard to take care of all couples on Earth and to create new couples.

Hephaestus was so sweet and made her that huge computer full of data of people, couples etc.

The goddess sat on the armchair in front of the huge pink computer.

"Demigod plan 18, section 6."

Who said that she was just dumb or worst, a dumb blonde? When it comes to love she is ready to learn nuclear-atomic physic if it's needed.

Ten pictures of ten demigods appear on the screen.

"Oh my, dear demigods! You don't have any idea what comes for you!"

She giggled and selected 5 pictures.

What a show we'll have.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN:**Well, hello people!

Thanks for review!:**Lightning-at-221b, ObsessedWithPercyJackson, Anneloesj12, RoyalGreyFeather, daughterofwisdomandwater22, PineconeFace13.**

Thanks for favorite!:**RoyalGreyFeather, Meghan Thalia Jackson, Lightning-at-221b, Anneloesj12, 1lyndon.**

Thanks for follow!:**princesspopstar, love-evil-always-vampire, Tlls, RoyalGreyFeather, PineconeFace13, PaoFon96, Meghan Thalia Jackson, Lightning-at-221b, Kumiko Fukuda.**

Beta:**Lightning-AND'Death**

Couples**:Percabeth, Thalico, Tratie, Jasper/Jiper, will be hints of Frazel and well...if any of you want hints of a couple which it's not mentioned above tell me.**

**Disclaimer:Okay, okay I don't own PJO/HoO**

**Like it wasn't obviously already.**

* * *

**Chapter one**

**Third person POV**

* * *

**Percabeth**

* * *

Annabeth stopped in front of the cabin, took in a deep breath and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again.

Again, no answer.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked, waiting petulantly by the door.

She opened the door.

"Percy, if you are still angry about yesterday, I'm sorry. I didn't…" She rambled, her audio turning apologetic to mute. She stopped dead.

The room was empty and silent.

Annabeth felt like her heart just jumped in her throat.

It couldn't be possible. Not again.

The déjà vu sensation hit her and she fell in the nearest bed. She looked around and took one of Percy's sweaters from the floor and hugged it.

Annabeth's stomach stirred as her head was spinning. She felt drunk, the liquid burning in her throat. She felt frozen and petrified, losing a part of her. She dreadfully wanted him back, not wanting to lose him again for, well, who knows how much. She wanted Novocaine, to ease the pain, as love-sick as it may sound. What made her feeling worst and fall into a state of despair was that he left in a bitter note, in the brink of breaking up.

"Percy…?" She asked, her voice croaking in the middle. She paused, desperately waiting and hoping for a response.

Now, dear readers you probably expected silence or Percy to come in. No, that didn't happen, much to Annabeth's dismay.

You sure as hell didn't expect a horse to come out from the fountain and neighing.

"What in the world?!" Annabeth exclaimed, yelping at the sudden surprise. Her state has changed and shifted to a condition of shock.

The horse continues to neighing. Annabeth approach it.

The horse was black. It looked like a powerful animal and there was something about this horse that made Annabeth feel a strong attachment towards it.

"Hello, who…"

She stopped,her gaze on the horse's eyes.

Sea green eyes.

She knows that eyes. She knew those eyes so well.

"Percy?" Annabeth asked quizzically.

The horse neighed and nodded.

"How…?"

"Hello sweetheart!" A cheery voice responded. The smell of perfume filled the room.

"Lady Aphrodite" said the daughter of Athena with a sigh

"Oh drop the formalities! So do you like it?"She pointed her eyes towards Percy, er the horse. "Isn't he sweet?" She giggled, grabbing the horses face and gave it a duck face; very pleasing.

"Um…yeah….Why did you turn him into a horse?"

"Well hon you two need relationship orientation so what could be better than turn him into a lovely animal?

Annabeth have a lot of other answers but she prefer to keep them for herself

"Now Annabeth you should take care of him. It's necessary! Bye honey!" Aphrodite cheered, and before you know it, she was gone instantly.

Annabeth fell on the floor. Percy the horse come and buries his face in the crook of her neck. Annabeth stroked his face.

"It looks like we're stuck together again." she smiled "We'll get over that too Seaweed Brain"

Percy neighed happily.

* * *

**Thalico**

* * *

Thalia slept peacefully in her bed when she suddenly heard a "_meow_".

Her instincts popped in and a second later, she got up, looked lethal at the source of the noise. Here, on her bed sat…a cat.

"Who the heck are you and what are you doing here?" She interrogated, not realizing she was talking to a cat.

The cat let out a "meow", that sounded like an agony scream. The cat then buried his paws on his face, as if trying to scratch himself out.

Thalia started to feel bad for it (hey, she have a soft spot about animals okay?) and grabbed the cat. She placed the cat on her lap and stroked its ear calmly. The cat purred, snuggling closer to Thalia, obviously comfortable.

Thalia noticed what strange eyes it has. They don't look like a cat's eyes, they look pretty….human. So dark like shadows fitting perfect the cat's fur.

'Strange' thought Thalia

It looks familiar…but she just couldn't say why.

Then she noticed the hot pink ribbon tied with a bow at cat's neck. If that cat is one of Aphrodite's spawns pet then it could explain a lot.

"Poor you! Let's take that shit away."

When she untied the bow the ribbon turn into a cloud of pink smoke.

Thalia keeps the cat tight and throws herself on the floor like in a defense move.

A light giggle filled the room. Aphrodite stays there looking like djinn.

"Hello!"Said her in a sing-song voice.

Thalia and the cat exchange glances. Lovely, not one of her spawns but the love goddess herself.

"Isn't he cute?"Ask Aphrodite smiling maniacal and taking the cat from Thalia and stroking his face.

The cat gulped.

"He?"Questioned Thalia

The goddess giggled and put the cat back in Thalia's lap. She hugged the cat wondering what could Aphrodite*cough*Psycho Goddess*cough* want from the poor little animal. To make it wear dresses? To paint it pink?

"Yes, he" said Aphrodite smiling" It's Nico!"

"What?!"Exclaim her and lift up the cat noise-in-noise, looking at his face.

"Meow…"said Nico smiling a Cheshire cat (the irony) smile.

She was still in shock but when Aphrodite spoke, she shocked her even more.

"You shall take care of him!"

"What? Why?"

"Because I said so honey!"Then she disappears.

Thalia sighed.

"I guess I get stuck with you, Di Angelo"

"Meow"

* * *

**Tratie**

* * *

Katie always wake up at the sunset to check on her flowers. No, she isn't obsessed, she just enjoys the smell of flowers and the sunset. Also, it's a good opportunity to check if those stupid Stoll brothers didn't pull a prank on her cabin at that early hour. She looked up at her beauty tulips when she found something very strange. It was a bush with pink roses.

Katie didn't remember that bush being here. She just hoped that isn't another stupid prank from Travis, because after the incident with the lilies, you'd think he learned his lesson. She looked again at the bush and noticed that there was frilly and stringy substance caught in the thorns. She approached and slipped inside the bush and there…was a bunny. She freed the bunny and lifted it up in her arms. It was pretty with his brown fur and…blue eyes?

She blinked and looked at it again.

When did bunnies start having blue eyes?

Oh well, there are probably stranger things.

The perfume of roses started smothering Katie's vision and scent, followed by pinky cloudy mist.

Since the bunny blue eyes incident, it seemed pretty ordinary.

"Lady Aphrodite, how may I help you?"Ask Katie and bowed.

Aphrodite rolled her eyes.

"Please sweetheart, I don't like the formalities. Now do you like it?"

"Like what?" Katie asked, dumbfounded.

The goddess pointed at the bunny in my arms.

"Oh, yeah it's cute" she said stroking the back of the bunny

"Awwwww I knew you think that Travis is cute!" Aphrodite cheered and grinned.

Katie looked at her questionable.

"I didn't say anything about Travis"

"But dear, you're holding him now"

Katie looks at the bunny and dropped it in next second like it has plague or so.

"No need to be harsh dear" said the goddess and lift up the bunny and giving him to Katie who

Hold him while she was glaring at the person (or animal) that she hates the most.

"Why is he a bunny?"Ask the daughter of Demeter.

Aphrodite smiled.

"Because you shall take care of him!"

Katie opened her mouth to protest but Aphrodite hushed her

"No, buts. Have fun honey!"

With that she disappeared.

"Ugh! And now I'm stuck with you, idiot!"Katie let Travis on the ground and falls near him.

Unfortunately for her, he has other ideas and jump in her lap.

She looked at him. Travis looked at her with that implored gaze ._'No Katie, resist the imploring gaze' _She look again at the bunny which still was in imploring mood.

"Damn it Stoll! You are too cute. Okay I'll take care of you" Katie gave up and groaned.

The bunny jumped happily

* * *

**Jiper & Leyna(AN:Those two will be separated in next chapters.I just put them together now because it was easier)**

* * *

Piper was very happy to spend her time with Jason after a long time. She couldn't be happier when the cabin leaders chose her as the Greek ambassador at Camp Jupiter. Of course if she was going to go, noting she has a chance to see Jason, who is all busy with the praetor, business. Leo will come too. So it's Leo Jason and I, including Reyna, in praetor house.

"Ready Queenie!"Exclaim Leo and go away from Aurum. Reyna's dog had a defection and lucky for her Repair Boy come too and solves her problem.

"Thank you Valdez. And don't dare to call me again Queenie!"She ordered sternly.

"Of course, how you said…" He started to smirk "Queenie"

"That's it!"She wanted to go and stab him now. She took out her imperial gold dagger and grabbed the collar of his shirt. The idiot was still smiling.

He's been here for only two days and he already annoyed the crap out of Reyna, which, for your information, is pretty hard to carry out. She just wanted to stab him when Piper's voice stopped her.

"Come on Rey don't be harsh with him. His just annoying by nature." Said her best friend.

Yes, best friend. They start to get along very well during the war, surprisingly.

"Gee thanks Beauty Queen. I feel love"

"Anytime Repair Boy"

Jason looked amused at the scene. He did miss his best friend and girlfriend. Being back at Camp Jupiter was good but he also missed his friend and sister back at Camp Half-Blood.

"We'd better go to breakfast. The Senate meeting will start at. Let's go." said Reyna, interrupting his thoughts.

Reyna only took baby steps before the blinding light was able to stop her. The four demigods hitted the floor. The mist covered the place making everyone cough. After it was spared, Reyna noticed that Piper was caught under the table.

"Are you okay?" Reyna asked, grabbing Piper's hands, pulling her up.

"Few bruises but I'm fine, thanks."

The girls looked around but saw neither Leo nor Jason around.

They exchanged a fast look and their hands automatically towards where their weapons were stored.

"Leo? Jason?"Ask Piper, hoping she'll get an answer.

"Oh but sweetie they can't answer now"

Reyna and Piper turn around to see, you guessed it, Aphrodite. The goddess smiled. She had a hawk on her shoulder and a dog below her feet.

"Honey!"Exclaim her and came to give Piper a_ break bones_ hug.

"And you should be Reyna!"Exclaim her and hug her as well.

The praetor was pretty surprised. It isn't likely for a goddess to come visit you and hug you like she would do with a long lost daughter, every day.

"Mother I don't want to be rude, but why in the world are you here and where are Leo and Jason?"

"Well they are here" she said pointing at the animals.

Piper thought that her mother totally lost her mind. Reyna had the same idea.

"No dears I'm not insane, and don't exchange those looks behind my back, yes there are the boys. Now about the reason I'm here. Well for instance, keep them" She said giving the hawk to Piper and the dog to Reyna.

"Now you see I...um….was bored so I decided to do you girlies have to take care of them! Have fun!"

And she disappeared in a cloud of perfume.

Piper looked at the hawk on her arm. It was clearly Jason. The feathering of the hawk was l gold like and Jason's clever blue eyes were there as well. Jason the hawk doesn't look pretty happy with his new form.

"Oh come on Sparky, don't make that face. It will not be so bad after all"

Jason made a sound like a sigh and a croak like he mumbled_ 'Fine, whatever you say'_

On the other hand, Reyna wasn't happy. Not at all. She looked at the Leo the dog. Reyna couldn't tell the race exactly. The dog was pretty tall with a lot of brown curly fur and the flaming eyes popping out.

"Out of all the people, I'm the one taking care of you, much less, in dog form! This is absurd!" Reyna protested and threw her hands in exasperation.

Leo barked.

"Oh Gods fine, but don't expect me to be more clement with you just because you turned into a dog._ Even if you're a pretty dog._" she said the last part more for herself.

"Hey Rey, let's go to breakfast. I'm starving." said Piper

Leo barked. That probably means _"Me too"_ or so.

"Let's go." She said and sighed.

One word, _torture. _

* * *

**Review, maybe?**

**Follow/Favorite would be good as well.**


	3. Hiatus

A/N:Yes, that's just an A/N er...don't kill me?

I wanted to tell you guys that this story is going **_on hiatus._**

I promise**_ I'm gonna finish_ **it, but not now.I have the ideas for the plot, but my mind is kind of distracted right now with another story.

I tried to write the next chapter(multiple times) and it turned out to be bad, very bad.

So I decided that's better to put that on hiatus and give you some good chapters after I finish with the other story, than giving you some crappy chapters now.

Thanks to all of you that reviewed and added the story to favorite/follow._**I p****romise** I'll come back to it._

Sorry folks.

Hope you don't hate me,

**ღ Summerspirt18 ღ**


End file.
